


In Need of a Few Kisses

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few kisses should be able to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of a Few Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For skatertobin's birthday. Happy Birthday, girl. Here's some Preath for you.

"Hello? I'm home! " Christen called out as she trudged into the Press-Heath household.

She had a very long day. It seemed that almost everything that could go wrong did. She was late to work, someone stole her parking spot, another person spilled coffee all over her, her lunch order was messed up, etc. But Christen didn't want to think about it any more. She was already in a foul mood and the last thing she needed was to relive all of the catastrophes.

"Mama!" A little four-year-old shouted as she came running down the hall and crashing into Christen's leg.

Christen's face lit up entirely as soon as she looked down at her little girl, all problems from before forgotten. Lauren Maureen Press-Heath was almost an exact replica of her mother. The only difference in their appearances were their hair and smiles. Those, Lauren had gotten from her mom.

"Hi, Lauren. I missed you today." She scooped the little girl into her arms, settled her on her hip, and smothered her face in kisses.

"Mama! Stop it tickles!"

"What? You don't like Mama's kisses?" Christen asked pouting just a little bit.

"No. I love Mama's kisses. Just kiss me right here." The little girl said pointing to her cheek.

The former striker chuckled a little bit before planting a big kiss where her daughter's finger was. "There you go, baby." Press went to lower the girl to the ground but the four year old protested.

"Wait!" Confused, Christen lifted her daughter and placed her back on her hip, waiting expectantly for the girl to continue. The child placed a hand on each of the woman's cheeks before placing a sloppy kiss on her mother's nose. "You almost forgot your kiss."

"Mama had a really bad day, can I have another kiss?"

The little girl was eager to comply and pressed a few more kisses to her mother's nose. "Better, Mama?"

"Much better. Thank you." Press hugged her daughter tightly before setting her back on the ground. "Where's your mom?"

"Mommy's making dinner. Come on." Lauren grabbed her mother's hand and led her into the kitchen. "Mommy! Mommy! Mama had bad day and needs kisses."

The other woman put the wooden spoon she was using to stir the sauce down before turning to her wife and kid. "Is that right? Well we have to fix that don't we?"

The youngster vigorously nodded her head. Tobin then picked her up and they both went in and planted a nice kiss on either side of Christen's cheek. When a smile graced the

younger woman's face, the two knew they succeeded in making her feel better, at least for the moment.

After Tobin placed Lauren back on the floor, she ran over to the dinner table where she was coloring before her mother came home.

"Bad day?"

"I don't even want to talk about it, Tobs. Can you remind me why I decided to retire?" Christen answered walking into her wife's open arms.

"That bad, huh?"

"You don't even know."

"I hear kisses can make you feel better."

"Really? In that case, I may need a few more from you."

There was no complaints from Tobin's end at that. She locked her fingers around the back of the brunette's neck before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She followed that with a kiss to the tip of her nose and then one on both of her cheeks. Christen's eyes closed as she reveled in the love behind each kiss. After that, Tobin untangled herself from Christen and began to step away.

The forward's eyes shot open when she felt the warmth of her wife pulling away. "Uh, uh. Where do you think you're going?" Press pulled the midfielder back to her and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "I think you forgot something."

Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen's waist before she tilted her head in thought. "Nope, I don't think so. Pretty sure I got everything."

"You're absolutely sure?" Press challenged, kissing the corner of Tobin's mouth.

Without saying anything else, Tobin leaned in and pressed a kiss to Christen's lips. The younger woman melted into the kiss, allowing her mind to shut down and just enjoy the feeling of her wife's lips on her own. Her hands began to tangle into the middy's hair as she lost herself in the kiss. They were in a world of their own.

"Mommy! Something's burning!" Lauren screamed from her spot at the table as she noticed a little bit of smoke coming from the pot on the stove.

The older woman immediately jumped into action and made sure the stove was off. She was quick to pull the pot off the hot surface and onto the back stove that wasn't being used. In her haste, she forgot that the metal part of the handle would be hot and ended up burning her hand a little.

"AHHH!" Tobin screamed before rushing over to the sink and running her hand under cold water.

"Lauren can you get me the bag that we keep the bandages and creams in?" Christen asked in a calm voice as she went to check on Tobin.

"Okay, Mama," the little girl replied before running off to the bathroom.

"Let me see, Tobin," Christen demanded as she gently took her wife's hand. She took the closest towel and as softly as she could, pressed it to the wound to dry off all the excess water. Tobin hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"Here you go, Mama." Lauren placed the first aid kid in Press' hand before grabbing Tobin's other hand. "It's okay, Mommy. Mama's going to fix it."

"Thanks, Lauren."

Christen was extremely careful in applying the burn cream and wrapping Tobin's hand in gauze, just to make sure it didn't get any worse. "There you go, babe. Now you'll just have to be super careful. It's still super sensitive, so don't go around touching anything else."

"Thanks, Chris."

"Of course. Now I just have to figure out what to do for dinner since you burned it," Christen couldn't help but tease the midfielder just a little.

"Hey that wasn't my fault. If someone wasn't distracting me with her kisses then maybe I wouldn't have forgot to check the food."

"Mommy do you need me to kiss your booboo?" Lauren interrupted the two.

"Yes, baby. That's exactly what I need. Can you do that for me?"

Lauren took her mama's hand and pressed a light kiss where the gauze was. "Your turn, Mama." Christen copied her daughter before pecking her wife's lips.

"There now you'll feel all better, Mommy."

"I already do," Tobin replied wrapping her arms around her two favorite girls.

"So pizza sound good tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested I might be planning a multi chapter Preath fic, so keep your eyes peeled. Come talk to me if you want on tumblr @littlesass.


End file.
